


Taking It Too Far

by hunnybunny



Series: Adventures in Lilo Land [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: . . .yet, Bratting, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, I Like Tagging Stuff, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Louis' Smartass Mouth, M/M, No Sex, Partial Nudity, Platonic BDSM, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spanking, Sub Louis, ebay, mentions of the other members of One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes one of his pranks way over the line. Liam doesn't find it funny at all so he decides to teach Louis a lesson. *switches over to the cheesy announcer voice* Will Liam end up helping? Will Louis relax? Find out in this story!</p><p>I'm super horrible at summaries, but please give this story a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> So I would like to thank my insomnia for giving me time to write this story. This thingy was mostly typed up between 1am and 7am yesterday morning so please excuse any grammatical mistakes. If you catch any PLEASE write the mistake in a comment and I'll fix it.

Liam sighed resting his forehead against the cool wall of the shower trying to take deep breaths. They had what felt like the millionth concert set to start in a five hours, and his entire body ached from the rough workout Mark Jarvis put him through that morning. The cool water ran over his back calming him down and soothing his sore body. He heard the door of his hotel room open and shut over the sound of the water. He was tempted to see who it was, but he came to the conclusion that it was probably just one of the other members of One Direction coming in to borrow something. After being on tour with the four boys for three years they often went into each other’s rooms freely to borrow clothing or other items. Most people would be amazed at how many pairs of headphones get broken on tour. Liam closed his eyes trying to relax, but the water pressure wasn’t nearly enough. After another few minutes the hotel room door opened and closed once more. It didn’t take much longer for Liam to get fed-up with the too soft stream of water. He turned the shower off and stepped out quickly wiping the water droplets from his naked body. Liam wrapped a dry towel tightly around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom beyond ready to get some sweatpants on and take a quick powernap before they were due at the arena. He was running a small towel through his hair so he didn’t realize it at first, but when he went to reach into his suitcase his hand met only the empty chair. He whipped the towel off his head and stared down at the arm chair.

“The fuck”, he exclaimed to himself.

He began a search of the small hotel room looking for his suitcase, but came up empty handed. Then he remembered the hotel room door opening and closing. A moment of panic flushed over him wondering if it could have been a fan breaking into his room, but he remembered how high security on their floor was figuring that wasn’t a possibility. On the night stand his phone started going off crazily. He picked it up curiously seeing most of his notifications were from twitter, but there was one text message from one of his friends back home. He unlocked his phone and saw a link. He quickly clicked it and found himself at an eBay page with his name scrawled across the top and plenty of pictures of different things that were in his suitcase. He read the little info blurb on the page and was startled to see his twitter handle as well as an e-mail address. The e-mail read: thetommo5@gmail.com. That was Louis’s spare e-mail address.

“Louis”, Liam practically screamed.

Liam’s face went bright red as he stormed towards the door flinging it open. He stomped down the hall three doors to Louis room and started pounding on the door.

“One moment”, a sing-songing voice came through the door.

He didn’t stop his pounding on the door not even realizing the wood was cracking. The door was swung open to reveal Louis’s smiling face.

“Oh hello, Li.”

Liam pushed Louis back into the room so hard the slighter man almost fell over. His rage ramped up when he saw his possessions laying all over the floor with his suitcase completely empty on the side.

“Shut it down!”

“Shut what down, Leeeeum? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Louis, I’m not playing with you. The eBay thing. It goes down right now!”

“But it’s for charity, Li. I thought you would like giving money to the kids.”

“NOW!”

Louis started backing up with his hands raised going straight to his computer because it seriously looked like Liam was going to knock him out. There was nothing he could do with items that had been bid on already, but he quickly took down the pending items. Louis closed his laptop lid and watched Liam. The thought that he may have gone too far this time crossed Louis’ mind. Liam paced back and forth across the room absolutely seething.

“You’ve done some fucked up shit to the rest of us in the past, Louis. Some very fucked up things, but this! This is by far the hardest you’ve pushed. Go stand in the corner!”

“W-w-what?”

Liam swiftly made his way over to Louis snatching his ear and hauling the older boy onto his feet before leading him to the free corner of the hotel room.

“You will stand in that corner and stare at the wall until I tell you otherwise. If you make one fucking move I swear you will regret it.”

Louis nodded. His mouth felt like a desert and his heart was pounding a heavy beat against his chest. Liam pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before he resumed his pacing until the urge to strangle Louis died down. His eyes wandered over to Louis for the first time since he put the boy in the corner. He noticed the hard set of his bandmates’ tense shoulders. And the way Louis’ hands kept clenching into fists then unclenching, but he seems to have not moved other than that. Liam sat down on the side of the bed taking a deep breath. He had no idea what he was going to do. Louis’ pranks and general attitude had been getting worse over the past few months and Liam was getting very sick of it. In fact in the past month Liam had to restrain all of the other boys at one point or another before they punched Louis in the face. Louis hadn’t been this bad since the X Factor days. Something clicked inside Liam’s brain and he knew what needed to be done. He left the bedroom and walked over to the desk in the living area of the hotel room. He grabbed the straight-backed, armless chair from the desk and carried it back to the bedroom placing it against the footboard of the bed. He took a seat and mentally prepared himself.

“Louis William Tomlinson, come over here.”

The shiver that travelled through Louis’ body was impossible to ignore. The slighter man made his way over to his bandmate looking down at the carpet as if his eyes were glued there.

“L-L-Liam—I-I-I—look, I’m really sorry!”

“No, Louis, you’re not. Look at me.”

Louis shook his head keeping it down. Gently Liam cupped Louis’ chin pressing until their eyes met.

“What’s going on, Lou?”

“Nothing”, Louis replied trying to back up, but was stopped by Liam’s grip.

“You’re not leaving here until you answer me. Jesus, Louis, no one knows what to do with you. Three of our staff quit yesterday directly because of your behavior. Paul’s named every gray hair he gets ‘Louis’ not to mention his blood pressure problems. Even the other boys are fucking done with your shit! Everyone’s been trying to avoid you! So, you are going to answer me right now. What is going on?”

Louis’ arms came up to wrap around his chest like he was trying to hold himself together.

“You wouldn’t get it, Li!”

“How do you know if you won’t fucking let me try?”

“I don’t know! I just—I feel so—I’m out of control. I donno what’s happening. It’s like I’m being pulled in a million different directions and the only way to make it shut up is to just go off a fucking wall. So I just do.”

Louis is looking right into Liam’s eyes begging him to understand, and the younger man truly does. Liam knows what feeling like you’re out of control is like; he just always dealt with it with extreme seriousness. Louis seems to be doing the exact opposite.

“I think I can help. You have to trust me though, love.”

“Trust you?”

“Yes. I think I know how to calm your head down.”

“Do it, Li! Please. Just tell me what I need to do.”

Liam sighed rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he looked up at Louis.

“I’m going to spank you.”

“What?”

Louis wrapped his arms around himself even tighter as he looked at Liam in shock. The broader man reached out taking one of his best friends by the waist and pulling until he had a smaller body in his lap. Liam brushed some of Louis’ soft, feathery hair off his forehead.

“You need to let go, Louis, and giving up your control and taking your punishment might just do that for you.”

They were both quiet for a few long minutes. Liam was praying he didn’t just completely kill their friendship while Louis was trying to form words as well as organize his thoughts. Finally Louis nodded and Liam let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Their eyes met and they simply stared for a solid minute. 

“Tell me, Louis. You need to say it out loud.”

“You can.”

“Can what?”

Louis tried to gulp around the lump in his throat as he squeaked out, “you can spank me.”

“Good boy. We’re going to use a color system. Green means that you’re okay. Yellow means you need a break. Red means everything stops. When I ask for your color I need you to be one hundred percent honest. If you lie, you’ll just be hurting yourself and not getting what you need or hurting yourself. Understand?”

Louis nodded taking a deep breath to try and calm his racing heart.

“What if it doesn’t work, Li?”

Liam patted Louis’ hip gently.

“We’ll never know unless we try. Stand up and put your hands behind your back, Lou. It’s time to take care of this.”

Louis slowly rose dropping his eyes back to the carpet as he clasped his hands behind his back. A squeak came out of Louis’s mouth as Liam’s fingers popped the button on the tight black jeans encasing the soon to be very warm, red skin. Liam watched every muscle in Louis’ body tighten and tense.

“Your trousers and pants are coming down, Louis. I need to be able to see how red you are getting.”

A whimper bubbled its way out of Louis’s mouth when Liam reached out again yanking the skinny jeans down as far as his knees. The tight boxer briefs were next and Louis squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Liam took Louis by the elbow using it to guide the smaller boy over his lap. It took a minute before Louis found a comfortable enough position with only the tips of his toes and fingers touching the carpeting. They both took a deep breath almost simultaneously as Liam wrapped his left arm tightly around Louis’ waist gripping his far hip to keep him pinned down.

“Color, Louis?”

“Green.”

“Good boy”, Liam replied.

Louis felt his heart skip a beat at the praise as his face tinted a shade of soft pink. A shiver ran up the older boy’s spine as he felt a warm, solid hand rest on his bare bottom. Liam took a moment to just admire the plump, round bubble butt laid out over his lap. You would have to be an idiot to not recognize that Louis had a flawless backside, and Liam was no idiot. He rubbed at the lily white flesh for a few moments waiting until the expectation tension was almost completely gone from Louis’ body. Liam raised his hand halfway and brought it crashing down into the right cheek leaving behind an almost perfect handprint in light pink. He could feel the smaller body jump and tense right back up.

“Ow! Damnit, Li! Have you always had such hard hands?”

“You need to relax, love. Tensing will only make it hurt more.”

“Would you like to try to stay relaxed in my position”, Louis shot back sassily.

Liam wound his hand back all the way and let it fly into the left cheek. The sound of hand hitting flesh filled the room as the younger boy covered both cheeks in hard spanks making the flesh jiggle and turn a uniform shade of pink. Louis wiggled and squirmed as far as Liam’s tight grip would allow yelping and whining at every hit. After a few minutes Liam paused changing to soft rubs.

“That mouth is always what gets you in trouble, Lou. You need to think before you speak and maybe this is how you’re going to finally learn that.”

Louis let out a soft whimper letting his teeth worry his bottom lip. Once Louis’ body relaxed again Liam started spanking again. This time Liam focused on the backs of those thick thighs as well as the spot where they met his bum. The lithe, little body over Liam’s lap began to put up even more fight as the sensitive crease turned pink. Once Louis’ entire backside was the same shade Liam stopped again beginning to rub gently and pet over the warm skin. Louis’ breath was getting labored now. He continued to pant even as his body relaxed.

“Now that you’re all warmed up I can start teaching you your lesson.”

“Liam!”

“You have a lot of behaviors to answer for, Lou. But tonight we’re just going to focus on this past week. I’ve been witness to you lying, purposely causing trouble, pranking everyone, not to mention your smart mouth. And then add everything I haven’t seen. You took things to an unacceptable level tonight, Louis. Selling my possessions was over the line. That’s what ended you up here.”

Louis nodded.

“Words, Lou.”

“I’m sorry, Liam.”

“You will be very sorry by the time you go to bed. I’ll make sure of that. Color?”

“G-g-green.”

Liam let his hand fly spanking hard enough to push Louis’ entire body forward a bit with each slap. The yelps and whimpers were getting louder now as the squirming even more insistent. Red patches were starting to bloom in spots that had gotten the most attention, and after another five minutes the entirety of Louis’ backside was a bright red. That’s when Louis’ right hand flew up trying to cover his sore cheeks. Liam stopped spanking only for a moment to grab onto the wrist and pin it to Louis’ lower back. The jeans and boxer briefs Louis had been wearing made it all the way down to his ankles by then. Liam began to flick his wrist before each impact giving the spanks as much sting as he could. It took another ten minutes of constant slaps before Louis started to beg and his toes started drumming against the floor.

“Li, please! I’m really sorry! I’ll be good! I’ll behave myself! Please no more!”

Liam could feel it. Louis was almost there. You could practically see the tension seeping out of Louis’ pores. For another five minutes Liam wailed away at the perky backside of his bandmate covering every inch. Finally Louis went limp and his breathing evened out. The spanking stopped and turned into gentle rubs and soothing pets. Liam released the wrist he had pinned to Louis’ lower back and watched it fly to the older boy’s eyes trying to desperately wipe away tears.

“You are going to go back to that corner and stand there with your hands behind your head thinking about your behavior for ten minutes. I’ll call you back when time is up then we’re going to talk. Okay?”

Liam patted the boy’s hip and helped him up. Stiffly Louis waddled his way to the corner lacing his fingers together behind his head. The younger boy sat down on the bed and watched. The difference in body language was obvious. Louis’ shoulders were relaxed and they rose and fell in calm, even breaths whereas the opposite was true not even two hours ago. The minutes ticked by slowly and surely. When time was up Liam stepped behind his bandmate gently pulling his arms down and wrapping the other boy in a tight hug from behind. Louis practically sagged against the strong, toned body behind him. Liam turned Louis around and properly held him letting the older boy’s shaggy hair tickle his neck as it framed the face currently burrowed in there. As soon as Liam went to remove his arms from Louis’ waist the whimpers started up again and the arms around his neck tightened to a death grip.

“I was just going to move to the bed so we can cuddle there, love. It’s okay.”

Louis shook his head closing that last, tiny gap between their bodies.

“No!”

“Alright then step out of your pants and jump up.”

After a moment of struggling and shifting Louis’ trousers and boxer briefs lay in a heap on the floor and Liam had Louis wrapped around him like a koala. Slowly the taller boy walked over to the bed sitting down on the edge and shifting backwards until his back was resting against the headboard. Liam rubbed soothing circles in his bandmate’s back dropping a kiss on his temple.

“Good boy, Lou. You took that very well. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Sir”, Louis barely squeaked out blushing brightly.

For a moment Liam was startled by the ‘Sir’, but the warmth stirring in his stomach at the name calmed him down.

“How do you feel, love?”

“Sore!”

“Besides that.”

“Better. A lot better. Bloody loads better.”

Liam smiled resting his chin on top of Louis’ head after placing another kiss there. They relaxed together for a while just enjoying each other’s company.

“What happens if I get like that again”, Louis asked in a soft voice as his fingers toyed with the hem of Liam’s t-shirt nervously.

For a moment Liam was silent just thinking how he should respond to that question, but the answer was clear as day.

“If your head gets too noisy again then you will be taking another trip over my lap until you’re calm and relaxed again.”

“Really? You’d do this for me again?”

“Of course I would. I love you, Louis, and I’ll always be there for you.”

Louis’ head lifted up and their eyes met. They both knew that Louis was looking for any signs of dishonesty or trickery. Apparently he didn’t find any because he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Liam’s lips.

“I love you too, Li.”

A loud pounding came from the door and Paul’s voice drifted through the wood, “is Liam in there with you? It’s almost time to head over to the arena and we can’t find him!”

Louis shouted that they would be out in a minute as the two boys untangled their limbs. Louis hopped around the room pulling up his skinny jeans and boxer briefs again. He hissed loudly as the rough material rubbed over his sore flesh. Liam fished some socks and sneakers out of his bag and pulled them on.

“Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks again.”

“Always.”

They shared a tight hug before leaving the room to join the other three members of One Direction in the van. Liam smiled to himself as he looked over to see Louis squirming uncomfortably in the plush seat. There was no doubt in Liam’s mind that he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You made it to the end! Here is where I beg you to write me a comment or criticism. *gets down on her knees and pulls out the puppy dog eyes* Pretty please leave me your thoughts on this! This story was the first I've ever written for the One Direction fandom and I am honestly curious. And also I'm a total attention whore. . .I mean . . .uumm. . .nope, attention whore is all I've got.
> 
> I love you all,  
> -Victoria aka hunnybunny


End file.
